


JASON

by snowflakeimagines



Series: Meet Ugly Specials [24]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Arguing, Humor, Just dont, Multi, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Reader's gender is not specified, Short One Shot, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), dont ask about the title, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeimagines/pseuds/snowflakeimagines
Summary: You’ve got a lot of nerve, trying to break into Jason’s house. Papyrus decides to show you what happens when you mess with his friends.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) & OC, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Meet Ugly Specials [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057940
Kudos: 35





	JASON

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Congratulations on your follower count!! I wish the best for the future 💜 If it isn't too much, may I request 100 with UF Papyrus please! Thanks in advance!! Don't forget breaks, water, and food uwu
> 
> (100. you call the cops on me because you think I’m breaking into your neighbor’s house, but I just moved in and like an idiot, locked myself out, and you won’t listen to me)

Sans tore another bite out of his peanut butter-covered pickle and looked out the window. “‘ey bosh,” he drawled. Papyrus kept his eyes on the TV. “bosh. capchain. heah honcho. pap. bro.”

“STOP TALKING WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!” Papyrus finally said. “IT’S DISGUSTING!”

Sans swallowed the bite. “ _you’re_ disgustin’.” He shoved the rest of the pickle into his mouth. “anywah, i fink shomeonesh tryin’ cha breah inchu jashon’sh houshe.”

“WHAT?!” Papyrus shot up from the couch and pressed his face against the window. Sure enough, someone dressed in all black was prying at the front door of their neighbor’s (also known as Papyrus’ good friend, Jason) house.

Sans came to the window, still munching away. “wha ya wanna oo, bosh?”

“CALL UNDYNE!” Papyrus ordered with a wave of his hand. Sans got his phone out. “WAIT, CALL THE POLICE! WAIT, NO, JUST CALL JASON! WAIT, WAIT—”

“fuckin’ _pick!”_

“NYAGH! WHATEVER!” Papyrus took a few steps back. “I’LL HANDLE THIS MYSELF!” 

Sans managed to fling the window open just in time. Papyrus charged and leapt through, landing on his feet perfectly. In a flash, he’d run across the lawn, hopped over the fence, and tackled you to the ground. The armful of items you’d been holding crunched underneath you. 

“NYAH HAH HAH!” Papyrus pressed your face harder against the grass and grinned wide. “CEASE AND DESIST, SCUM!”

“The hell’s wrong with you?!” you snapped at him. 

“THE HELL’S WRONG WITH _YOU?!_ DIDN’T ANYONE TELL YOU THAT THIS HOUSE IS UNDER THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS’ PROTECTION?”

“The Great and— What? Who?”

“‘WHO’—! OH, NOW YOU’RE _REALLY_ GONNA GET IT!”

The door opened. Jason stood there in his pajamas, quietly sipping from his mug as he took in the sight before him. Then he smiled and waved at Papyrus. “Hey Pyrus,” he said warmly.

“JASON!”

“Jason!”

“JASON, I CAUGHT THIS IDIOT TRYING TO BREAK INTO YOUR HOUSE!”

“Jason, get this weirdo off me!”

Jason looked at you. He looked back at Papyrus. He pointed at you. “That’s my roommate,” he said to Papyrus.

“OH.”

“Exactly!” you huffed.

“SHUT UP!”

“You shut up!”

“This is Papyrus,” Jason said to you. “We’re friends.”

You craned your neck to get a good look at Papyrus and snorted. “Damn. You should’ve told me that you’re friends with the Grim Reaper’s edgy cousin before I moved in.”

Papyrus pushed down on your head again as he got up, eliciting a loud squawk from you. “WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE SUCH A SHADY-LOOKING ROOMMATE?” he asked Jason, completely ignoring your squabbling.

Jason’s smile never wavered as he reached up to pat Papyrus’ shoulder. “Oh, c’mon. I’m sure you guys will get along great.”

Papyrus glanced at you.

“My treats,” you were whimpering, the now-crushed bags of snacks being cradled in your arms tearfully.

“I DOUBT IT,” Papyrus sniffed.

You caught Papyrus staring and narrowed your eyes at him. “I’m having a _moment,_ okay? Don’t judge me!”

“AND YOU CALLED _ME_ A WEIRDO!”

“If some rando suddenly tackled you to the ground and destroyed all your snacks and practically made you eat dirt two whole times, wouldn’t you be a little distressed?!”

“I’D BE VERY DE-STRESSED, BECAUSE I’D TAKE OUT ALL MY FRUSTRATIONS BY BEATING UP WHOEVER DARED TO DO THAT TO ME!”

You grit your teeth. “Y’know what, I think I’m in need of some de-stressing right now…”

Papyrus clenched his fists. “WHAT A COINCIDENCE!” he hissed. “SO AM I!”

A bony hand touched his back. “‘ey, easy there, bro,” Sans mumbled. “we go down that road ‘n someone’s definitely gonna call the cops. les jus’ go home, yeah? y’all can have yer bitch fight tomorrow.”

“What Sans said,” Jason chimed in. “Save the fight for tomorrow, okay? It’s late. We all need to get some rest.” He ushered you inside, then said goodnight to the skeleton brothers.

When Papyrus returned to his house, he saw that you were watching him from the window directly opposite to his. He flipped you off. You flipped him off in return. “You owe me new snacks!” you yelled.

“I DON’T OWE YOU SHIT!” Papyrus yelled back.

“Yes you do!”

“NO I DON’T!”

“yo, jason!”

“Yeah?”

“babysittin’, amirite?”

**Author's Note:**

> i got too attached to jason. he's my son now
> 
> (Find me and my other works on [Tumblr!](https://snowflakeimagines.tumblr.com))


End file.
